


兔夸的非常时期

by qqsuse



Category: vtb虚拟主播
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqsuse/pseuds/qqsuse
Relationships: 神楽mea（vtb）/湊aqua(vtb)
Kudos: 12





	兔夸的非常时期

短暂的消化了这庞大的信息量，mea深深吸了口气像是做了什么决定，把aqua拉开了一段距离后，脸上露出了一副认真的模样，看着aqua泛着水雾的双眸说到。

“我们不是恋人吗？这有什么对不起的，你不要后悔就是了，毕竟这么突然……”

“”不过，aqua酱这副模样我还以为你不情愿……”

“我真的一直都很喜欢mea酱哦……”

mea故作轻松的笑脸摆出来还没一会就被唇上传来的柔软触感给突然打断了，脑袋里还在回荡着aqua刚才说的那句话，微弱却真挚。

虽然是个主动的吻但在这样的情景下显得很是羞涩，可就算如此还是差点让mea大脑宕机，aqua双手勾着mea的脖颈，双唇试探着含住对方的唇瓣，却迟迟没有进行下一步。

所以，所以现在真的要做那种事吗？

也许是掺了些情欲的原因所以和平时的亲吻比起来更难以应对，面对这样的情况mea还是愣了一会，但aqua逐渐变得僵硬但还是保持着紧勾的双手又好像在催促着mea做出反应，然而她的身体还是因为不安颤抖了起来。

急切的加深了这个生涩的吻。

也许是因为感受到了aqua的不安，也许是因为习惯把主动权掌握在手上，就算被人跳脸也要跳回去的mea显然不甘心就这样被压制，开始对这热情的吻做出回应。

mea主动压上她的唇，舌尖探入口中引诱着对方的舌头进行着一轮轮纠缠，想要表达的话语被两人的双唇全数堵在嘴里，只剩下零零碎碎的闷哼趁着交缠的间隙偷偷从唇缝中泄出一二。

唇瓣相接，原本就心怀情愫的两人在情欲的驱使下，从一开始的生涩逐渐变得得心应手了起来，口中不断传出让人心跳加速的“啧啧”水声，被引诱着发起反攻的mea细细品尝着那双因为涎液变得湿润的唇瓣，愉快的逗弄着对方的小舌越发贪婪的进行索取，使得aqua只能断断续续的从喉咙间发出“唔嗯”“唔嗯”的拟声词。

aqua感觉自己的身体一点一点开始发软，只能勾住mea的脖子，回应着这一次的深吻，直到失去支撑的力气，连带着mea一起躺回到床上，这次亲吻一直持续到唇缝渗出些许涎液，使空气中多了一丝淫靡又暧昧的气息，直到两人脸上都泛着潮红开始渴求起氧气才不舍的离开对方唇上的柔软。

mea看着眼前微张着小嘴，胸部不断起伏呼吸着空气的aqua心中的欲望又多了几分，因为亲吻显得有些发肿的嘴唇添上了诱人的红艳，她不禁又吻了上去，轻轻地，再亲过嘴角，经过脸颊吻去脸上的泪痕，再衔住那小小的耳垂，坏心眼地逗弄起来。

“嗯…唔…mea酱？”

软糯的声音轻飘飘地传到了耳边，就像甜腻又粘稠的奶油，原本抱着对方的双手不安分地开始四处游走，到达腰际时，轻巧地滑入了松软舒适的低领毛衣里。

平日里亲吻之后因为羞涩只能到此为止，尴尬的找起事做，所以即使交往了半年左右也和之前没什么不同，mea不是也没想过两人就这样平平淡淡的互相陪伴到最后，虽然偶尔也会因为脑内纷乱的想法被激起波澜。

mea看着那双蒙着水雾的浅紫色眼眸，身体的空虚让往日里清澈的眼眸带上了一丝诱惑的情欲，让人怜惜让人想要去尝试摘取禁果，平日里沉迷游戏的aqua自然没有接触过这么炙热又赤裸的目光，哪怕这是一直喜欢的人但还是让她有些不好意思的避开了视线，这副可爱又无辜的样子就像小动物一般直击mea的内心，一步步的让人沦陷。

“要继续吗？”

虽然还在询问，但手上的动作却没有停下来的打算，蓬松的毛衣被掀到了胸前，白色打底衬衫上的扣子也被解开了两三粒，往两边掀开露出如羊脂玉一般晶莹细腻的肌肤，悄悄地将手滑向后背。

“嗯……”aqua羞怯地将脸偏过一侧，小声回应着她的询问。

得到回应的同时mea轻巧地解开了胸罩后的背扣，aqua在诱导下缓缓褪下了毛衣，配合伸进衣袖勾住胸衣带子的手把胸衣从身上脱了下来，身上的衬衫因为有些宽大又或许是有意为之，松垮垮地半挂在小臂包住腰间，也不急着褪去，就像令人浮想联翩的写真一般，透着隐隐约约的朦胧。

mea低下头，从颈脖吻到了锁骨，露出好看的锁骨无疑是展现肉体性感之处的重要一点，唇齿不禁在上面留下了一道红印，引得aqua身体一阵发颤，同时一手覆住了那胸前的柔软，两指轻轻捏住揉搓着已经因肿胀而挺立起来的乳首。

“唔……嗯……”原本还想抑制自己不发出声音的aqua被这样的举动从口中泄出了轻微的呻吟。

“是好看的粉红色呢。”

“aqua酱这里已经有反应了，果然aqua超h。”她喘着粗气连带着戏谑的声音也变了调，接着又含住了一边被忽略的乳房，舌尖顺着乳晕打圈，唇齿亲啄着胸前涨红的小粒。

“才……哈啊……才不是……哈……”

“明明是……mea酱……”

听着断断续续无法完整连成整句的语句，mea想要调戏aqua的念头又浮现了出来，空闲在一旁的手顺着肌肤一路游走到了身下，拉开了aqua的裤链。

“刚才明明是aqua酱在勾引我，aqua酱的记忆力这么差吗。”

“aqua酱下面贴得这么紧，已经很想要了不是吗？”

mea显然对aqua这样的反应感到很满意，心中的愉悦又多了几分，故意用上了低沉的搞怪声线。

“向你的心狙击，bang，唔哈。”

晚间档的狗血台词在此刻像是恶魔低语一般，aqua脸上已经红得像熟透的果实一样，眼角也被急出了勾人的鲜红，加上那无法收起的兔耳，就好像一只无辜的小白兔。

“neeeeeee……不要说这种话……差劲……真的很差劲…你这个人……”眼中诱人的水雾变得更多了些，却已经无法阻止对方更近一步的想法。

“是啊，我本来就是很恶劣的人嘛，我可不会轻易放过你的哦，aqua桑。”

对现在这如同引狼入室一般的情况，aqua还没来得及后悔，就又被堵住了双唇，裤子也在半推半就中扯到了腿边，没有裤子的遮掩，已经变得湿润的内裤就这样暴露在了身下，mea将手指压上凹陷的部位，用指腹缓缓地揉搓着，另一只手将胸前的柔软玩弄得变了好些模样，指尖还捏扯着肿胀的小粒，本就因为发情期变得更敏感的身体，在这饮鸩止渴般的“折磨”下，腹部传来一阵阵痉挛，从头到脚就好像闪过丝丝电流，让aqua不禁蜷缩起脚趾把怀里的人抱得更紧。

“嗯……唔……嗯………啊……哈……哈……啊……”

喉咙再也无法抑制的发出呻吟，在mea离开嘴唇之后aqua也不再抑制，任由自己发出一阵阵喘息。

“mea……mea酱……”aqua主动将两人贴得更近，像是在催促mea赶快进行到下一步，但mea却不急着回应，继续在耻间缓慢拨撩着。

“aqua酱想要吗，不说出来我可不知道哦？”

“唔……讨厌……不要这样耍我……”原本带着些怒意的话语却因为不成调的哭腔变得像是娇嗔的抱怨。

“唉，怎么会，我哪里是想耍aqua小姐，我这不是尊重aqua小姐吗？想要吗？”看着脸红到耳根的aqua，mea脸上勾起一道笑意，坏心眼地朝热得发烫的颈部吹了口气。

“真的讨厌……mea酱……想，想要……”

“想要什么？”

“想要……和mea酱……做那种事……”

面对满是羞怯，伴着泣音一点一点被诱导出这些话的aqua，mea也没有了再调戏下去的念头，她把那环住自己的双手放了下来，小心翼翼地褪下那条在aqua身下已经湿润的内裤，将女生最重要最隐秘的部位暴露在自己眼前，身下的小穴也好像会呼吸一般，不受控制的收紧再放松，向外吐噜着水，被自己喜欢的人盯着耻部，这强烈的耻度让aqua简直想把自己给藏起来。

“…baka……不要看……”伸手想要阻挡恋人赤裸的视线，但是毫无威慑力的语言让mea立即将那双手压回身侧，晶莹白皙的指节从薄薄的袖口露出一截。

“还没开始做aqua酱下面就有好多水了呢，真色情。”

“唔嗯……”

mea往后退了一些，视线却没有一丝动摇，缓缓地弯下了腰，脸颊添上的红晕让人分不清是羞涩还是焦躁，这样的举动让aqua在心里敲响了警铃，可是抗拒的话语还没说出口就变成一声惊叫。

在惊呼中mea将唇压上aqua的小穴。

“呜…呜……下面……不要……好羞耻……”

虽然知道mea平时就会看一些无法形容的漫画，但真正实践起来心里的羞耻感却是成倍的攀升，aqua喘着粗气把床单揪出一道道褶皱，脑袋偏过一侧像是要把自己埋在枕头里，密布着红痕的颈脖却藏不住的暴露在外，不由自主的绷紧，但这样毫无威胁的抗议只能让身下的人变得更加放肆。

她听着恋人故意搅出的淫靡水声，身体忍不住想要逃离却被用力抓住了腰身，甚至因此浮现道道了红晕，像是为了惩罚这样的行为，mea伸出舌头用力扫过内壁的嫩肉，放肆地玩弄着敏感的小豆，引得aqua身体不停传来颤动，喉咙里无法抑制地发出放荡的娇声。

阵阵快感无法欺骗大脑从小腹传到身体各处，不断冲击着aqua的理智，脑袋简直要被快感搅得七荤八素，求饶声伴着“咿嗯”“咿嗯”的色情呻吟，即使听到了如此淫靡的声音，mea还是一心一意拨撩着恋人的敏感带，内壁软肉一缩一合诚实的把小舌带进更深处，任由其开发未经触碰过的处女地。

“身体变得好奇怪……好可怕……不要……

“啊哈……啊……”

aqua现在只觉得自己脑子已经乱作一团，双眸半阖着流下了生理泪水，身上传来不知该形容为奇怪还是舒服的快意，身体不断绷紧后又落回床上，意识就好像浸在深海里随着快感载浮载沉，直到脑海突然冒出了什么东西要来了的想法，才感觉到腹部突然传来了一阵抽动，身下涌出一股温热的暖流，她在与恋人的第一次交合中达到了高潮。

“哈……哈……哈……”

看着aqua脱力一般躺在床上，胸前涨红的柔软起伏不定，mea只觉得头脑一阵发热，愣愣地喘着粗气，嘴角还挂着有些发咸的淫水，也不知是大脑还是身体做出的反应，没过一会她就爬到了aqua的身前，温柔地吻去脸颊上的泪痕。

被弄得脑袋晕晕乎乎的aqua想伸手抱住自己的恋人，但还没反应过来，自己就被翻了个身，胸前的白团也被从身后穿过腋下的手给握住了一边不紧不慢地揉捏了起来，没给她发懵的时间，臀部传来了一声脆响和一阵疼痛，喉咙不由得发出一声轻吟。

“把后面抬起来，aqua酱。”

声音近在咫尺，脸颊也感受到了恋人的体温，就算现在反应再迟钝aqua也知道mea现在正贴着自己，压在自己身上，但现在充斥着情欲，完全变成一滩浆糊的大脑也只能任由身体听从指示做出反应。

借着台灯昏暗的光线，朦胧的紫色眼瞳反着水光，嘴唇微启，红润得像小巧的樱桃，发情期的身体很是敏感，aqua身下因为空虚又紧贴在了一起不由得扭动起腰肢，尽是平日里少见的色气，mea蹭了蹭涨起潮红的脸颊，如蜻蜓点水一般在唇上留下一个个轻吻，调情似的拨撩着对方心理防线。

“aqua…还可以吗？”

她低沉着声音，这样的aqua让她心里起了一丝占有欲。

也许mea心里也明白现在的两人在平时应该默默守望着对方，给予适当的空间，但此刻自己起了私欲，常人心里总会存在的自私。

“mea酱如果想要的话……可以……”

小声做出了应答，aqua觉得自己全身都在发烫，经历过一轮高潮的身体被奇怪的感觉所支配，又再次传来阵阵索求的信号，但她想自己在mea面前说的确实是真心话。

“mea酱多在意我一些也可以……”

“嗯…”

即使做着像是成人才会做的事，她也觉得自己这话听在耳中显得有些孩子气，说完这句话后，aqua又无法抑制的从口中发出一声声喘息。

mea正揉捏臀上软肉的手，急不可待地游走到隐秘的三角地，把手指埋进了被弄得泥泞不堪的小穴，指腹压在经过高潮过后有些肿胀起来的豆粒，紧紧吸附着手指的肉壁一如刚才把身下的慰籍往更深处送去。

“果然aqua酱这么好色的身体只做一次不行呢，下面吸得好紧，水都被挤出来了。”

“床单变得好湿。”

嘴上说着羞人的荤话，mea不等aqua做出抗议，便放弃了玩弄胸上的柔软，往她嘴里也放进了手指，捏着下巴一会压住想要逃窜的小舌，一会在口腔内搅弄一番直接刮过一圈，让她只能从口中发出好听的呜咽声，唇角流下的银丝在昏暗的灯光下反着光显得很是淫靡。

被小穴裹着的手指也不安分，在抽插的同时一轮轮打着圈揉搓着紧实的软肉，毫不避讳弄出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，就像是催情剂，在刺激对方的羞耻心的同时也在刺激着情欲，腰肢被电流感弄得想要逃避似的扭动起来，可现在被半强迫摆出的姿势，下压的腰身牵动着高高翘起的臀部，就像一道诱人的曲线，只显得更加色情。

双唇从赤裸的双肩，沿着脊背一路延伸到尾椎的浅沟吻着柔嫩白皙的肌肤，被汗水浸得透出肌肤的衬衫还松垮垮挂在腰间，她轻吻了几下隔着衣物的细腰，小心翼翼的用牙齿咬住衬衫凸起的褶皱，拉扯起黏在肌肤上的布料，敏感的身体因此不由得发颤起来。

“把它脱下来。”

mea把放在恋人口中的手指拿来，带出了些涎液，但没有心思去管那么多，她把aqua压住一半的枕头轻轻往下拉了一些，让aqua能趴在上面，空出的手在配合下把背后湿了一块的衬衫脱了下来，扔在一边。

现在aqua的身体才真正赤裸暴露在自己眼前，她情不自禁亲上诱人的腰肢，手分别放在让aqua敏感的地方，吮吸着背部每一寸白皙的肌肤。

“背后……背后不可以……嗯啊……”

听到aqua发出反抗，mea原本没打算放在心上，只当这是aqua身上的敏感带，但接下来的话却让她愣了一会。

“不可以……会怀孕的……”

“哈？！”

脑子变得一片混乱的aqua甚至不清楚自己脱口而出的话是什么，但mea的惊呼声还是让她恢复了一丝理智。

“不是……不是那个意思……但是背后…！真的不要……”

越说到后面aqua的声音就越小声，最后实在还是不能面对自己的羞耻心双手紧紧环住身前的枕头把脸深深埋了下去，看到这样的反应，mea一时间竟然觉得有些好笑，但又觉得有些可爱。

没想到兔子精还和真兔子一样摸腰就会假孕。

想起之前搜索网页的时候自己好像也不经意看了一眼，但没有太在意，mea此时心里不禁想着这简直就是小黄本里的设定，突然间有些不知所措，难道说要干脆听从aqua的话选择放弃……

当然这是不可能的，没过一会，mea心里便有了一个大胆的想法。

又一次作对似的俯下身继续亲上腰间的肌肤，手指还在抽插着小穴，把胸前的小粒一次次捏扯起来，时不时用舌尖划过脊椎给予刺激，aqua只觉得自己刚刚恢复的一丝理智又被淹没在情欲里，嘴里伴着呻吟开始胡言乱语。

“讨厌……好奇怪……”

“呜……呜……要怀孕了”

“……明明都是女孩子……不………”

她晃动着身体又一次次被圈在腰间的手臂禁锢得更紧，连带着被裹在小穴里的手指被送得更深，身下的床因为震动被弄得吱呀作响，aqua下巴不停磨蹭着枕头，就像小动物寻找着慰籍，只是现在零碎的发丝被汗水黏在额上，泛着潮红的脸颊，迷茫的双眼，尽显成人的媚态。

“没关系呦，只要是aqua酱和我的宝宝。”

就像投入什么play一样，mea玩味着说道。

“neeeeee……才不是……”aqua虚弱地做着反抗，害怕已经快要变成一滩浆糊的大脑就这样被带偏。

“刚才是aqua酱告诉我的哦，我现在很开心，aqua酱难道不喜欢我们的孩子吗？”

“不是……”

“唉，不喜欢吗？我们的孩子？”mea看着aqua现在的反应，唇角勾起一道笑意，继续刺激着腰部。

“不是…！嗯…哼……喜欢……”

“嗯，我也是。”

得到了回应的mea心情一阵大好，手上的动作又加快了起来，房间里充斥着淫靡的声音，aqua现在感觉自己被强烈的快感包围，由着身体做出最直接的反应，完全没有了刚开始的矜持。

任由自己沉浸在这场性事中。

不过好像又想到了什么，mea停下动作，把手指抽了出来，快感突然抽离让aqua感觉头脑发懵，但身下空虚的小穴一张一合还在渴求慰籍，她不由得呜囔着声音开了口。

“…mea酱？”

眼里含着还未消去的情欲。

平日里那张单纯傻气的脸色情极了，好看的紫色双眸氤氲着水雾，因为生理反应的缘故，大概爱欲就是最好的催情剂吧，mea差点放弃心里想要看到aqua把更多不允许被他人知晓的一面展露在自己面前的想法，就这样顺着aqua的意思把她送上高潮。

“好像有点累了，等一下再继续吧。”她低沉着嗓子俯下身在aqua耳边说到，“如果aqua酱想要的话那就自己先解决一下吧。”

“怎么这样……”

“好羞耻……”

aqua一副快要哭出来的样子，腹部闪过一阵阵痉挛表达渴望索取的信号，支撑高高抬起的臀部的双腿紧绷着，大腿根部磨蹭股间，扭动着下半身诱人的曲线，mea抓住了她的右手，往下身带去。

“aqua酱自慰给我看可以吗？”

“neeeeee…不要这样……真的讨厌……”

抗议在身体的渴求下都变得软绵绵了起来，就像打在棉花上一样毫无作用，她趴在枕头上，手还是慢慢地被带到了下身，大脑被搅得晕乎，自作主张的想象起在恋人注视下自慰的场景，不禁连喘了几口气，腹间的痉挛又强了几分，强烈的渴求还是战胜了羞耻心，在mea的诱导下她把手指伸进了小穴里开始抽动，嘴里小声呢喃着恋人的名字，手上也沾了些淫水。

眼前淫靡的画面，让mea不禁心跳加快了起来，为了压下心中疯狂滋生的欲望连着深吸了好几口粗气，她往前边挪动了身子，在床边的柜子找着什么东西，这时她才发现自己的手激动得都变得有些颤抖了起来。

之前在与犬山聊天中口嗨自己对于av和小黄本的了解，结果自然是可怜的她被可恶的大人玩弄于手心之上，虽然犬山并没有当场戳破，但是他脸上的笑容和语气简直就是把自己看成了只会在脑中yy的幼稚男子国中生。

难道大谈性癖的所有人都不是DT了吗？！

所有人？！

最后自己竟然还头脑发热的买了犬山提到的情趣play里的道具，之后连mea自己也不知道怎么就把那玩意签收还清理干净了，回过神之后简直头皮发麻，搞得之后一段时间自己和aqua交谈都会莫名的突然脸红。

当然她现在完全没有和别人分享这次经历的打算，她们拥有彼此，只允许对方拥有彼此。

搜索了一会后，mea靠回了aqua的身边，遮住了她的视线，那是一串尺寸不算大的拉珠，mea再一次捏住aqua的下巴，让她把嘴张开又把拉珠放进了里面，aqua不知所措的用舌头顶住被塞到嘴里的物体，想把它排斥出去，但是偏偏每次在快要成功的时候又被顶了回来，只能不停的发出呜咽声，把那不知道是什么的东西沾满了涎液。

心想虽然没有润滑剂但涎液大概已经到了足够代替的程度，随即便把拉珠从aqua口中拿了出来，听见身下的人咳了几声，mea心里突然一紧，安抚似的在她的唇上留下了几个轻吻，看到aqua似乎平静了下来的样子，但眼里的欲望却没有消退，嘴里依旧在小声的向恋人乞求着安慰，mea往后退了些，抓住aqua埋在身下的那只手将其抽了出来。

“aqua酱辛苦咯，接下来我们继续～”

听到这句话的aqua轻微抽动了一下，身体却又不由自主的兴奋了起来，就像在呼唤对方一般，但还是羞怯地说了声讨厌。

mea轻轻贴近那流着汗液的腰身，传入鼻尖的却不是汗水的酸臭味，倒是有一股符合对方的清香，甜甜的，让人想要一饮而尽，将手绕过腰侧，把那串拉珠送到了股间，mea施加了些力道，小穴淌着水在一张一合间裹住了前头那枚珠子。

“唔嗯……脑子好奇怪……”

“感觉要坏掉了……”

“呜……呜……”

aqua觉得自己简直要被身下传来的异物感弄得疯掉，用力弓着背，接连不断的喘着粗气，双腿也紧绷了起来。

mea觉得自己心里似乎发生了些变化，笑意抑制不住的表露在脸上，双唇吮吸每一寸细嫩的肌肤，汲取令人心痒的甘甜香气。

“aqua酱的声音虽然很好听，但是喘得这么淫荡，被宝宝听到了怎么办？”

“宝宝要是知道自己有个这么好色的妈妈怎么办呢，aqua酱？”

她把手掌覆上小腹，缓缓揉动，支起食指稍微施力在肚脐周围画圈。

“不要……说这种话……才不是这样……”

“不是这样……”

“！咿——”

一如既往的没有将aqua的抗议放在眼里，mea往她白花花的臀瓣上拍了一掌，紧贴着枕头的脑袋被突如其来的疼痛弄得抬了起来，同时臀部也高高翘起，白皙的臀肉留下了一片薄红，拉珠又往里多送了几分。

“下面吃得这么紧，这样都能兴奋起来吗？”

“明明自己都知道还有宝宝……”

“minatoaqua，果然是个好色的妈妈呢～”

沾满淫水的拉珠在mea手里往小穴里快速抽送，水声“啪叽啪叽”的再一次充斥房间，丝丝爱液顺着拉珠滴落下来，打湿了身下一大片床单。

珠子在体内磨蹭着每一处敏感地带，快感如同电流一般从尾椎快速流窜到身体各处，大脑就像处在要被玩坏的边缘，身下吱呀吱呀的响声也被感官阻挡在外，只有肉壁被拉珠抽弄的快感被放大，刺激着大脑，完全一副沉溺于情欲的样子。

“好奇怪……好舒服……”

“mea……mea……”

mea感觉到怀里的身体开始剧烈颤动，便知道了自己的恋人即将要迎来又一次的高潮，双手紧紧圈住腰肢，快速扯弄着拉珠，亲吻着扭成一道曲线的诱人肉体。

腹间又迎来了一阵新的痉挛，抽动着即将登上顶峰的快感，但与之前又有着微妙的不同，感觉就像有什么要漏了出来。

“呜……呜……”

“不可以……不可以……”

“要出来了……要漏出来了……”

已经完全是一副被羞耻弄得哭出来的模样，浓重的哭腔把声音弄得简直酥软到了骨子里。

“没事哦，aqua酱漏出来也没事哦。”

“aqua酱怎样我都喜欢。”

像是要一起沉溺在情欲之中，mea又一次诱导aqua随着自己的身体，随着自己最强烈的想法做出本能反应。

“要去了……嗯哼……”

“啊哈……哈……要坏掉了……”

“啊哈……啊……啊——”

伴着一声呻吟，aqua只觉得全身闪过一道强烈的快感，大脑变得一片空白，在一瞬间力气被全部抽空，紧绷的双腿再也无法继续支撑，身体往一旁倒下，意识变得昏昏沉沉，只感觉一股暖流在股间流淌。

mea看着aqua脸上一阵潮红阖着眼倒在一旁，胸前不断起伏的身体，身下还有一股股水流不顾拉珠的阻拦，顺着一节节珠子滴落在床单上，没有多想就把拉珠扯了出来，性爱过后的痕迹混杂着尿液迅速把床单打湿，在这一次交融中aqua因为强烈的快感泄了身。

过了一会，同样在喘着气中回过神的mea，把因为汗水黏连在额上的发丝轻轻撩过一旁，看到那张往日里傻得可爱的脸蒙上了一层色气的红晕，一副还沉浸在余韵中的样子，她才意识到自己玩得太过火了些，想着现在屋内开着暖气还刚刚经历一场性事，用被子实在有些热，干脆直接拿过大衣盖住aqua赤裸的身体，便连忙去浴室准备热水给aqua清理身体。

经过一番折腾，换了一床床单之后，mea躺在aqua身边，欣赏起恋人的睡颜，兔耳依旧耷拉着没有消退，眼圈周围红红的，手还紧紧揪住她的衣袖，身体蜷缩着一副要躲进她怀里的样子，倒更像一只兔子了。

就算要被教训也是明天的事，今天就这样吧。

希望买来的晚餐明天还能吃。

mea把aqua往自己怀里抱得更近了些，带着笑意闭上了眼


End file.
